halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3/The Great Race
This is the third episode of Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3. Summary Doctor Robotnik has finished his repairs on Metal Sonic. Now he sets out to invade the Floating Island to obtain the Time Stones! He even tricks the guardian of the island into thinking Sonic is bad! Sonic must now race Metal, get back the Time Stones, and foil Robotnik's plans. Characters *Sonic *Sally *Tails *Amy *Knuckles *Bunnie *Rotor *Antoine *Lupe *Robotnik *Metal Sonic *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Layla the FoxSkunk *Tom de Lupin Transcript Sonic: (relaxing) Tom: (growling) WE NEED TO GO AFTER THEM! Sally: Calm down. Patricia: (comforts Tom) Listen Tom, I understand the instincts within your heart to help stop villains like Robotnik, Snively and Naugus, but we need to be ready for any possible plan, spell and even traps they cooked up. We need to be prepared for the future. And I'm sure we will figure out a way to help the entire planet of Mobius soon. Tails: She's right... whatever her name is. Patricia: Oh sorry. Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Patricia the Skunk. I may be a skunk, but I have a heart of gold filled with compassion and understanding. Jack: My name is Jack the Hedgehog, Sonic's cousin. Layla: And I'm Layla the FoxSkunk, a mistress and master of potion making. Tails: I'm Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tails. Patricia: (gently petting Tails) Well, aren't you cute as a button? And don't worry, I can tell you had experience before. I can respect that. Tails: Yeah. One day, I'm gonna fight with the others on a mission. Sonic: And today's the day, big guy! storms off angrily. Sonic rolls his eyes. Jack: (concerned about Tom with Patricia and Layla) What's with Tom? Patricia: He's still mad about his destroyed burning village because of Metal Sonic. I don't really blame Tom for this. Layla: (remembers her past as a very bad girl) Me neither, I used to be a very bad girl a long time ago, until more recent events. Believe me, I was a little more... flirty and sassy. Sally: Tom isn't mad about that. He's mad that we're not going after Robotnik. Jack: Guys, think about it. Tom's village was destroyed by Robotnik's Metal creation, and now both Robotnik and Naugus are on the loose because of Snively's actions. Patricia: We all feel sorry for Tom, for what has happened, with his entire village being gone. Those very lives could've been gone from that village. Layla: And yet we still think going after Robotnik everytime is going to solve the problem. We all need to pitch in to help save as many innocents as we can. Sonic: You guys are right. Jack: Thanks. Right now, we all need to listen to one another and open our hearts to each other, including Tom. Patricia: Right, and I'm sure if we listen to each other and work together, we might even sneak in to listen to know about what Robotnik is planning. I'm sure Tom will agree if we go after Robotnik with a prepared plan. Layla: Right, all we need to do is to think outside the box and increase our variety of skills, precision, creativity & an army of world class Freedom Fighters. Tails: Let's go. Jack: Let's get everybody ready, and move out. Jack, Patricia and Layla: (head out with Sonic, Sally, Tails, Tom and the rest of the Freedom Fighters they can bring along) Sally: Hmmm... Patricia: (walking next to Sally) Excuse me, but is there something on your mind, Miss Sally? Sally: I was thinking about Robotnik's plans. Patricia: I see, if only we have ourselves an experienced spy that could help us figure out what Robotnik is planning before he executes it. Layla: A spy could be very helpful if we can find one. Sonic: I could spy. Jack: Alright, but whatever you do, don't get caught. Understand? nods. Jack: Good. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (continues heading out with Sonic, Sally, Tails, Tom & the rest of the Freedom Fighters they can bring for the mission) Category:Episodes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3 Episodes